


animal nitrate.

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor wonders why he keeps coming back to the master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	animal nitrate.

**Author's Note:**

> short, written in the time it took me to listen to animal nitrate by the very wonderful suede.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

It's safe to say that the Master is like some kind of a drug. Something that gets under the Doctor's skin, into his bloodstream, short-circuits his brain, and, well... Makes him lose himself.

It would make sense, really. The Master hurts him over and over, and God knows the Doctor wishes he would stop sometimes. But if he did stop?  
The Doctor would break. Simple as that. Shatter into a million pieces and never be able to rebuild himself again. He is physically addicted to the Master.

The Doctor runs his shaking hands through his messy brown hair. He hasn't seen the Master for about a week. He's somewhere in here, he knows, locked away in one of the TARDIS's many rooms, but he's put up a barrier, and the Doctor can't for the life of him break it down.

He's tried shouting, calling the Master's name over and over again, pacing the TARDIS, swearing, kicking things, coaxing the Master out with hushed, loving tones and promises of freedom, but with no avail.

He swears again, presses his hand over his eyes, and lets the withdrawal symptoms destroy him. He's a prisoner. Until the Master cracks, and come sback to finish the job himself.


End file.
